Suspicions
by friend9810
Summary: Stiles and Peter talk about the dead pool and who The Benefactor could be. Very very slight Steter if you squint, mostly friendly banter.


"So, is my name on the second part of the dead pool?"

Stiles looked up from the Biology book that was laid out in front of him. It had been the first time Peter spoke since Stiles walked in loft asking for Derek. After he was told Derek would be back in about an hour he decided to just wait and maybe catch up on some homework. All he had to do was put up with the company that was Peter Hale. It was going fine at first, Peter lounged on the couch while reading a book and Stiles sat in the opposite chair and read his book.

"No, suspiciously your name still hasn't shown up." Stiles said with just a hint of bitterness. He never did and never will trust Peter and a part of him wondered if Peter had a hand in all this business. There was already evidence that hinted at Peter's involvement.

Peter must have noticed Stiles' mistrust for he raised an eyebrow at the teen and laughed, "What? You think I'm the mastermind of all this?"

"You are basically a Bond villain come to life. So yeah, maybe."

The once Alpha werewolf sat up upon hearing this, "Really? I know I've made mistakes in the past..."

Stiles interrupted, "Mistakes? You've killed people. You're niece and like half a dozen other people. And you messed with Lydia's mind for your own sick resurrection stuff, bite Scott. Do you want me to go on? Because I can. For a very long time."

Peter rolled his eyes and moved his hand in such a way that it made it look like he was dusting himself off. "Like I said, mistakes." Stiles left his mouth open for a second surprised by Peter's words. He knew he really shouldn't be surprised by now since this was Peter, heartless, unapologetic, asshole, Peter Hale. But then Peter continued on, "Yes I've done horrible, terrible things. But so have a lot of people. I have also done some good things like supply you all with information about how to stop Jackson and to separate you from that pesky Nogitsune. Admittedly I did so because it ultimately benefited me but still…" He trailed off with a shrug.

"Two questionable good deeds do not make you trustworthy,"

"You know I liked evil Stiles a lot more. Shame I never got a chance to talk with him, we could have such fun." Peter seemed to almost mutter to himself. Stiles couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Peter went on to say a bit louder, "Never said they did make me trustworthy, just some examples of how I have been somewhat helpful to this makeshift pack. My revenge killing spree does not really indicate that I'm targeting people with supernatural abilities."

"All I know is so far you're name isn't on the list, you killed the one guy that might have given us some information, you disappear for random periods of time and do what seems to be nothing, and you're a terrible and shady person to begin with. Of course I would be suspicious." Stiles said, not afraid of confronting the werewolf with his accusations. There were a lot more things in this world to be afraid, Peter didn't really make the list anymore.

Peter seemed to study Stiles, just looked at him with his piercing blue eyes. Stiles was almost becoming unnerved by it until Peter spoke, "Stiles I thought you were intelligent." Whatever Stiles was expecting the Hale to say, it was not that. Taking note of Stiles' confused expression Peter went on, "Why would I use _my own money_ to pay some idiots to kill people who for the most part I don't know? If I wanted to kill someone I would do it myself. I also wouldn't waste my time with people I don't care about. Also, why would I go through the trouble of taking an wolfesbane axe to the chest? I don't take unnecessary risks like that, I like my body too much thanks. I killed the Mute because I was pissed off, it's not like your dad could really bring him in anyways, and he wouldn't talk even if I hadn't previously broke his voice machine. As for what I do in my free time, I have a cat, I like my alone time, I even go out sometimes."

Stiles paused at all this. He was not really sure how he should reply until finally, "You go out?"

Peter smirked, "I have needs, it's nice to go home with a hot girl or boy and we—"

"That's enough, thanks. Don't make me hate you more than I already do." Stiles stopped him there, not wanting to know how far Peter was going to go. Though in reality a small part of Stiles did want him to continue. "Alright, you have a point about not being the guy who is hiring all these assassins. I still don't trust you at all. I just really wish we could figure out who this asshole is who put out the hit list. "

After that a few minutes of silence passed between the two. They both went back to reading their books. Peter was once again the one to break the silence.

"Don't worry when Lydia decodes the third part of the list my name will be the only one on there."

Stiles looked at the other man for a second, very confused by the statement. "Why?"

"Because I'm worth a hell of a lot more than all of you. The rest of the money is all for my head." Peter said with a smirk.

At this Stiles laughed, "Are you saying you're worth roughly around 22 million dollars? You realize Scott is wanted for 25 million, hell even Lydia is on there for 20 million, I doubt you are worth that much."

Peter shrugged and smiled, "Well of course they would be wanted for more. Scott is a True Alpha which aren't common and The Benefactor probably knows about all times he escaped death. As for Lydia, she's a banshee. Those are uncommon." Of course he would have an excuse, though Stiles had to admit he had a point. This did not mean that Stiles was any less unhappy about the whole situation.

Having no real comeback to this statement Stiles decided to take a different route, "Yeah, well, they should have tried harder at killing you." Then he brightened up a bit and grinned, "Hey do you think if I killed you The Benefactor would give me the money? Normally I would do it for free but I need the money."

"You're not possessed anymore. You couldn't injure someone, let alone kill them. Especially me. I'm kind of like a cat, nine lives and all that." Peter scoffed and flashed a smile showing all his teeth.

Stiles threw back his head and sighed, "God, I hope not. The world would really spectacularly suck if that were true."

"Oh come on, you like me."

"No, I really don't."

Peter just shook his head and looked back down at the book in his lap. A small smile was playing on his lips and Stiles had to wonder if the werewolf heard his heart beat a bit faster when he said those words.

/

A/N: Started writing this before the mid-season trailier. Then the trailer absolutely killed me. I just really love writing Stiles and Peter banter.


End file.
